


Arm

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arm

Bucky is disgusted by his metal arm.  
He can see see other Avengers are too.  
Steve always looks at it horrified.  
Natasha treats it as dangerous.  
Tony wants to take it apart.  
He starts a relationship with Clint.  
Its easy to fall in love with the Hawk.  
Clint is humorous, sarcastic and easy.  
He is also gorgeous and gives scorching kisses.  
At first Bucky refrains from touching Clint with his metal arm.  
His arm i meant to hurt and destroy.  
Of course Clint notices.  
After that Clint starts holding his metal arm.  
He tells Bucky that he doesn't have to be ashamed.  
The arm is a part of him, just as Clint's hearing aids are his.  
Bucky falls more for him.


End file.
